In Sync
by Micelle
Summary: A community sports festival was put together, wherein members of the neighborhood were encouraged to participate and Karamatsu volunteered to join the three-legged race... the problem is he doesn't have a partner. [one shot] [family friendly fluff]


A community sports festival was put together, wherein members of the neighborhood were encouraged to participate. Of course, a large sum of money, groceries and even electronics were given away as prizes for the winning team. And although the Matsuno NEETs were not really interested in sports, except for Jyushimatsu and his borderline obsession with baseball, they were all very interested in money and in winning. Even their parents had approved of this and were actually with them to give support from the sidelines — and also to provide lunch and snacks, in Matsuyo's case.

"To all participants of the three-legged race please confirm your participation at the information booth." The announcement rang from the speakers on top of the poles, loud enough for everyone on the field to hear.

Karamatsu's full attention was on the announcement, with his sparkling eyes looking directly to the speaker as if he had laid eyes on the announcer himself. It was actually he who volunteered to participate in the three-legged race so it was his responsibility to answer the call of the announcement, however he still had yet to have a partner to run with. Back when they were still planning who would be playing in which event, they told Karamatsu that he could pick anyone of them to be his partner when the event comes.

Karamatsu put his sunglasses on and twirled to turn to his brothers. He had considered that some of them were already tired from the previous events, some of which was the cavalry battle and the beanbag toss. He knew that not all of them had the same stamina as him, but surely there was one who would be willing to run with him to victory.

Karamatsu looked for Osomatsu but was nowhere to be found. He knew Osomatsu might still be angry at them for tossing him to the enemy during the cavalry battle, but Choromatsu said that this strategy was effective and of course ganging up and poking fun at Osomatsu was always amusing. So Karamatsu gave up on him.

He then moved on to that brother he saw at the corner of his eyes, Todomatsu. Yet when he turned to invite him, he saw his youngest brother all the way on the other side of the field and was already talking to a guy he swore he had seen before.

"Heh. Totty sure is popular." He said as he dismissed the chance to run with Todomatsu.

He then turned to Choromatsu who was intently looking at a piece of paper.

"Burazah." Karamatsu said instantly sliding beside Choromatsu, "would you like to join me in a race where our hearts beat as one and our bodies move like a single unit? We could show everyone here that no one could truly beat the precise synchronicity that is shared between sextuplets!"

Choromatsu stared blankly at Karamatsu but immediately went back to the paper on his hand.

"Oh the three-legged race. No." He flat out refused.

"Oh burazaaa, my dear flesh and blood. Why?!" Karamatsu dramatically whined.

"We just had the cavalry battle. I'm tired."

"… didn't you already had some rest…" Karamatsu tried to reason, but Choromatsu was already walking away. It seemed that Choromatsu had something to say to the organizers, that Karamatsu accepted as more important than being his partner.

Karamatsu turned to Ichimatsu but even before he could say a single word, Ichimatsu hissed and tried to claw him. Karamatsu retreated instantly.

Karamatsu then looked beside him and saw Jyushimatsu just smiling at him with wide eyes and even wider mouth. Staring. Smiling.

Flashbacks of him flung to the air with Jyushimatsu riding on his back, as if using him as a surfboard crossed Karamatsu's mind. Karamatsu turned around nervously and adjusted his sunglasses.

.

.

Karamatsu sighed, "I guess we could skip this event."

He walked, back hunched in heavy disappointment. He was actually eager to join this due to the same reason he had told Choromatsu. They were sextuplets, born and lived at the same time. They looked alike, moved alike and sometimes even thought alike to the point that it felt telepathic. So in a battle where timing and synchronization was showcased and praised, wouldn't this be as good as secured?

'Maybe…' Karamatsu thought to himself that maybe if they were still like their childhood selves then maybe they'd all be willing to run with him. 'Maybe I'm the only one thinking like this. Maybe growing up made us not in sync anymore.'

Karamatsu could see the tent of the information booth. It was not really far but the heaviness in his heart caused his steps to become sluggish and slow. The race did not even have to start to already have regrets.

"Karamatsu!"

Karamatsu turned his head to the sound of his name, but even at the corner of his eye he already saw something approaching him. Karamatsu moved without even thinking about it much, he turned to the object and spread his finger to open his hands, catching the thing with ease. Only when he caught it had he realized that it was in fact a water bottle.

"Oh man, you should've seen the look on your face." Osomatsu laughed, trying to imitate how Karamatsu was surprised and tried to catch the water bottle. A version different to how Karamatsu saw it in his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Karamatsu asked, honestly confused. Osomatsu looked like he had fully recovered from what happened during the cavalry battle without so much as even an apology. But then again, those kinds of pranks were too normal for them that apologies had become awkward over time.

"Aren't we going to confirm our names for the three-legged race?" Osomatsu's eyes then widened with surprise at a sudden realization, "Oh! You mean I don't have to actually _be_ there? You'll just write our names down?"

Osomatsu chuckled as he rubbed his nose, "That was lame. I even hurried to put on my shoes. Can you believe that _someone_ hid my shoes when I took it off for the cavalry battle? Good thing Mom found it. Mothers are amazing at finding stuff."

Osomatsu was still talking but Karamatsu was barely listening. His heart just started to swell up again with renewed vigor and enthusiasm, it was as if he was reborn.

"Anyway, drink up! We have a race to run." Osomatsu went towards him and threw his arm around Karamatsu's shoulder, "We have to show these idiots how it's done. We're technically twins, we have this in the bag!" Osomatsu winked brimming with confidence.

Karamatsu adjusted with sunglasses once more, making sure his eyes were well hidden so as not to show how much his heart was overflowing with emotions.

"What the— are you crying?" But it seemed that he was already too late, for Osomatsu had already noticed.

"I'm just overjoyed." Karamatsu answered, "don't worry burazah, I will try my best to go slower so you won't trip."

"NO!" Osomatsu said in outrage, even stepping away from Karamatsu, "We won't win like that. You go run how you usually run. Top speed! Go for the gold!"

"But.. you're not…" Karamatsu might had truly believed in 'identical sextuplets are so in sync' and all that but he had already been slapped by reality and had seen it with his younger brothers. Since he was truly grateful for Osomatsu and his older brother's kindness, as much as possible he wanted to return the favor by not giving him a hard time to run with a painful person like him.

"Who do you think I am?" Osomatsu was barely shouting, "Run like you're hungry to win and leave the rest to oniichan!"

"Final call for the participants of the three-legged race, please confirm your names first at the information booth before you go to the starting line. The race will begin in ten minutes. Thank you." The announcer's voice passed by Karamatsu's ear reminding him of what he needed to do.

"Final call for the participants of the three-legged race, please confirm your names first at the information booth before you go to the starting line. The race will begin in ten minutes. Thank you."

Karamatsu then removed his glasses, giving himself a mental note that he had to give this to his mother later before the race for safe-keeping. He then took something from his pocket, it was the white bandana they lost at the cavalry battle.

Karamatsu tied the bandana around his head, tightening it with the resolve and all his intention to win. His eyes burned once more with the desire to win. Osomatsu saw it very well and was more than pleased.

.

.

"Let's go crush 'em."


End file.
